His World
by NikkiHeat
Summary: He watched as she interacted with his soldiers, blonde curls bobbing as she spoke and blue eyes shining as she laughed. Anyone who didn't know the real story would think that they were related by blood instead of by circumstance. It started with the blackout and yet he doesn't remember his life before she entered it.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as she interacted with his soldiers, blonde curls bobbing as she spoke and blue eyes shining as she spoke. Anyone who didn't know the real story would think that they were related by blood instead of by circumstance. It started with the blackout and yet he doesn't remember his life before she entered it.

He had never felt love before but he knew that was what he was feeling when he saw that little girl. He found her caked in dirt and mud and her curls clinging to her face. She had been travelling with her mother when they were attacked by a thug in search of food. Her being a child of such a young age all she could do was run and hide, curling herself into a small ball into the hollow of a tree. He helped her out and took her to a stream to wash her, not mentioning the body of her mother to the young girl. He later finds out that her name is Abigail and that she is four years old.

He convinces his friend to take her with them, that she is innocent and doesn't deserve to suffer in the wilderness. He carries her most of the way to his destination.

The one thing on Sebastian Monroe's mind when he and his friend are putting together the Militia and forming the rules is that little girl. He calls her Abbie now and treats her like she is his daughter, hoping that one day she will forget her mother and call him "Dad".

It takes less than a year for that to happen and he decides then that he is never going back and never going to live without her. If anyone tells her that he is not her biological father he will destroy them, all he wants is to keep his little girl safe.

Miles leaves the Monroe Militia a couple of years later and in his upset state he does the one thing that he truly regrets. Abbie is ten by this time and starting to wonder why she only has a dad and doesn't have a mother and he tells her that Miles murdered her mother in cold blood. He was upset at the time and his one big wish is that he could take that back but he can't.

As she grew up she was always considered "pretty" and he has seen the wandering eyes of many of his soldiers but none of them have enough guts to act on their hormones with her being the daughter of their leader.

Abigail Monroe is his little girl and he wouldn't trade her for the world. He doesn't let her in on his work, he doesn't want her to think that he's the monster that everyone else thinks that he is.

**What do you think? If anyone has any plot ideas PM me and let me know. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution but I do own Abbie.**

**Authors Note: I have noticed that at times the tense of the story changes at times but I'm not going to change that, it doesn't really matter and it's still grammatically correct.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing reviewers, Terra Nova-Falling Skies Fan, orderofphoniex, IronAmerica and Orwell is watching-xoxo, and to anyone who added me to their favourite stories lists.**

Abbie is fifteen when she experiences her first broken heart. She knows what her dad is like; she has heard the stories, so she doesn't tell him at first. At first Abbie confides in no one, keeping all her pain to herself but that doesn't turn out well for her.

_She didn't tell Bass she was seeing anyone and the boy that she was seeing didn't know that she was Abigail Monroe. He was new to the Militia and had she only introduced herself as Abbie. She really liked him and wanted him to like her back, without any influence from her dad. That had worked for her and she had been secretly seeing this boy for a couple of months and, being fifteen, she thought that she was in love with him. She gave him everything and the next day he wanted nothing to do with her._

After that day she becomes distant, not talking to anyone apart from yes or no answers. She throws herself into things like sewing or reading and when someone asks her what's wrong she responds that she is fine. Bass notices something different about his daughter but gives it no second thought; he thinks that it is just a phase.

There is only one reason that Bass acknowledges that there is something wrong with his daughter and that is because he walks past her room one night and hears sobbing. He opens the door and sees Abbie curled in a ball crying into her pillow. He rushes in and kneels by the bed next to her face and asks what's wrong, telling her that he's not leaving until she tells him. Eventually she caves and tells her father everything but one little thing, the boy's name. Sometime during the story he shifts and sits next to her on the bed, holding her as she cries into his chest. He brushes her hair away from her face as he whispers that everything is going to be alright and that he loves her. Before she cries herself to sleep Abbie realizes that there is only one man a girl can rely on… her dad.

When Abbie wakes up the next morning Bass is still there. He has his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he is watching her sleep, trying to protect her whilst she is vulnerable. When Bass sees that she is awake he asks if she is feeling better and Abbie nods. He squeezes her shoulder and gets out of the bed. As he is leaving Abbie stops him and promises never to keep another secret from him. He pulls her in and hugs her tight, kissing the top of her head when the four words that he loves hearing come out of her mouth, "I love you dad".

Bass doesn't know anything about the boy that broke his little girl's heart apart from the fact that he works for the Militia, has brown hair and is young. Not knowing is not a big deal for Bass, he will figure it out. It doesn't take long to figure it out, there is a group of young soldiers who hang around the makeshift bar and talk about the girls that they've recently been with and that is Bass' starting point. Bass doesn't know it when he walks in but this is also his ending point. The group of soldiers hanging out at the bar early in the morning should concern Bass but his main concern is getting revenge for his daughter.

The conversation that the men seem to be having is about young women and from what he can hear they are competing over who scored the youngest girl. There is one who seems to be winning but he cannot hear why or the details of the girl, so he decides to go over and talk to them, asking what is so funny. Without looking up the soldier goes into detail about his latest girl, a tall fifteen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. The rest of the men stop laughing and when one goes to warn the drunken storyteller, Bass shakes his head and the warning quickly stops. The story finishes and the teller looks up, face dropping when he recognizes the man that he just told his story too.

Bass is only now dropping the calm façade and he stands up and punches the younger man, who just takes it, as he knows that the punishment will be worse if he fights back. Bass swings his arm back to punch him again when two small feminine hands wrap around his wrists in order to stop him from punching this man again. He looks back and sees Abbie standing there, hurt flowing through her eyes. When he looks back at the man he was about to hit he sees realization in his face, he has realized who Abbie is and why Bass is livid. Abbie pulls on her father's arm again and he lowers his fist.

Abbie pulls Bass outside and right when he thinks that she is going to yell at him she does something unexpected. Abbie wraps her arms around her dad's waist and hugs him whispering a "thank you". He hugs her back and responds with "anytime". Abbie is the first to pull back and Bass looks down at his not-so-little girl. He tells her that he will meet her at home in time for dinner and not to get herself into any more trouble.

It's the first time that Abbie has had her heart broken, but now she knows what to do. Now she knows if anything goes wrong in her life that her dad will always be there for her and will always love her unconditionally.

**As always read and review and if you have any plot ideas PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Once again this is dedicated to my awesome reviewers, Terra Nova-Falling Skies Fan, Orwell is watching-xoxo, "Katie", Imaginemeruler, SkullKey4758 and M.J Writer. I love you all so much!**

It's less than a year after Abby's heart is broken and he can see that she hasn't been the same since. Every time he sees her she is alone, either staring into space or reading a book, one of the soldiers always brought her back a new one after a mission. There is no spark in her eyes when she smiles or laughs, no chirp in her voice when she speaks, and he is worried. He knows that what he has planned could have serious ramifications, but he wants his daughter back, the happy, carefree one. He decides that it is time that she has a woman's influence in her life. He decides it's time to introduce her to Rachel.

The introduction goes as well as planned. Rachel takes to Abigail as if Abby was her own daughter and Bass couldn't be more pleased. The spark has returned, but he is still worried about what Rachel has been telling her but she hasn't treated him any differently. If anything, their relationship has grown stronger. She makes a point to sit with him every night and they just talk. She tells him everything and he is pleased to know that Rachel is not trying to poison Abby's mind, not yet anyway.

Another six months pass and Abby finally meets Jason Neville, the soldier that brings Abby books. Bass watches as the relationship unfolds, Jason starts out as the perfect gentleman, holding doors for her and taking her arm as they stroll around the park. It's like a nineteenth century romance playing out. He calls her Abigail, and even when they have passed the point where she tells him to call her Abby, he continues with Abigail, claiming he likes the name. They are together for a year before Jason has to leave.

When Jason has to leave on the Matheson mission, he can see the hurt that Abby is feeling, though she knows that it needs to be done. Abby's worries are supressed on the day he leaves, assuring her that he loves her before he leaves. She does not shed a tear the whole time; she doesn't want to seem weak. It is only later that night, in her bedroom and with only her father around, that she lets them slip. Bass comforts his daughter as she cries, secretly glad to be the only man in her life again.

As the year slips by he can see the change in his daughter. She goes back to the carefree spirit that she had been before, talking to and laughing with the younger soldiers and talking to Rachel about anything she needs advice for. She talks to her dad about everything and anything, and he loves spending time with her. She is growing up but he still sees her as his little girl.

But everything changed when Danny Matheson arrived in Philadelphia.

**I know it's short and kind of a filler but I want to get into what's happened on the show so far.**


End file.
